Various support devices such as walkers and bouncers are known for use with toddlers and small children as they develop their walking skills. Many such devices typically lack sufficient entertainment and interactivity features to maintain a child's attention and interest over time, and/or are have utility for only very limited stages of a child's development. For example, typical seated walkers may no longer be of interest or use to a toddler who has begun learning to walk independently.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for children's support devices capable of maintaining a child's attention and interest over longer spans of their development, and/or for use by a child in different modes and in different stages of development. It is to the provision of a children's walker device meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.